


Rick gets a party

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Sex House© fic, Smut, orgy with a rickyl twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a party and Rick is in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick gets a party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marooncamaro for being an amazing beta. 
> 
> This is a Sex House© fic!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this lovely thing of smut!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alexandria was buzzing with activity. Children were being put to bed, the adults were smiling like idiots, and couples were getting handsy with each other. Rick was confused by what was going on. He couldn’t find Michonne or Daryl anywhere. He went into his house and saw Judith was already asleep. Carl was on his bed reading comic books. 

“Are you going to the party?” Carl said without looking up.

“What party?” Rick looked confused. How had he not known there was a party? He went back outside. He saw Carol and Tobin heading off towards the sex house. Next he saw Glenn and Maggie leaving towards the house, they were followed by Daryl and Jesus. He wanted to know why everyone was going towards the house, so naturally he followed them.

When he walked into the house he headed for the stairs and he noticed a lot of couples scattered around. He was looking for Daryl and Michonne but he saw Tara and Denise using the sex swing. He was strangely turned on by them. 

Tara was laying naked and two of Denise’s finger was moving inside of her. Rick spotted a huge amount of toys near by, he had no doubt that they would be used. Tara noticed him standing in the doorway watching. She motioned to him and he sauntered over. As Tara pulled on Rick’s shirt Denise kept moving her fingers. The adjustment of the angle made Tara moan. She kissed him roughly. She didn’t like it much but this party was for him after all. Denise continued to pound her fingers into Tara’s wet heat. Tara moaned into Rick’s mouth. He was surprised that she was kissing him. He enjoyed it though. “You need to go downstairs pretty boy. Plus I need to be fucked properly by this hot thing.” Tara winked at him. Rick took her advice and went down to the basement.

Once he was down there he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, some of his favorite people were lying there naked and exploring each other. If he wasn’t hard watching Denise fuck Tara then he was certainly hard now. Daryl and Michonne looked up, sensing his presence, they beckoned him over to the big bed. Maggie and Jesus started removing his clothes while he and Glenn shared a very hot, passionate kiss. Once he was fully unclothed the small group pounced. Glenn, Maggie, and Jesus began kissing and stroking every inch of his body. Michonne was the first to taste him, placing her lips on his straining erection. She was waiting for Daryl before continuing, who at the moment was capturing Rick’s moans and mewls escaping from his lips. Daryl pulled away and looked at Michonne.

“Beg her for it.” Daryl said roughly against his ear. “I wanna hear you beg Michonne to suck you off.”

Rick gulped. He was a fearless leader. He shouldn’t have to beg for this, but his body betrayed him. “Please.” He begged.

“Please what?” Daryl said nibbling at the sensitive spot under his ear. 

“Please Michonne suck me off. I need it so bad please.” He moaned. 

“Good boy.” Daryl said before slamming his lips onto Rick’s.

Jesus had gotten up to grab some lube from one of the cabinets against the wall when turned back towards the bed he was amazed by the sight he saw; Rick was wrecked, and they had only just began. Michonne was sucking him off, Daryl was kissing him intently. Maggie was kissing along one of Rick’s sides, she had her one of her hands on Michonne’s ass. Glenn was on Rick’s other side, giving a hand job to Daryl. He knelt down next to Michonne. “Remember guys, Rick is to beg for his pleasure.” Daryl reminded them. So he opened the lube and placed some on his fingers. He waited for the cue from Daryl before continuing. Daryl had heard the lube bottle open so he pulled back from kissing Rick. “Ok Rick. You did such a good job of begging Michonne I want you to beg Jesus now. He wants to finger that pretty little hole of yours.” Daryl said kissing his neck. “Please fuck my hole open with your fingers Jesus.” Rick moaned as Michonne picked up her pace. Daryl nodded at Jesus and he slipped one lubed up finger into Rick. “You are being such a good boy for us.” Daryl praised.

“Look up sweetheart. I want you to watch yourself.” Daryl said gently lifting Rick’s head. Rick opened his eyes and looked up in the mirror, he saw his people surrounding him. He was absolutely wrecked. He moaned, Jesus was fingers in and had hit his prostate. He watched as his mouth opened into a perfect O at the moan. He also saw Daryl watching him. Daryl was wearing a smirk and Rick knew that this man was going to be the death of him. Before tonight he has never moaned or felt like this. He was approaching his edge fast. Daryl saw this moment and spoke. “Beg me to let you come.” Daryl was back to nipping at his jaw and ear. 

“Daryl please let me come. I need to so bad.” Rick moaned louder. Daryl and Michonne shared a look.

“Ok you are going to come down Michonne’s throat.” Daryl instructed. Rick felt his balls drawing up and he knew that he was close. One more stroke of Jesus’s fingers against his prostate sent him over the edge and we was shooting hot liquid down Michonne’s throat. 

They adjusted their positions. Maggie was riding Glenn. Rick needed a minute so he was watching them. Michonne was playing with Maggie’s boobs. Glenn was keeping a slow and steady pace in Maggie. Him and Michonne shared a kiss over Maggie’s shoulder. Rick was ready to go again so he slid into Michonne’s wet heat. The two girls were kissing while getting fucked by their guys. Daryl slid into Rick with ease and Jesus slid into Daryl. Daryl was still fairly loose from this morning. They were facing the wall of mirrors. Rick was pounding into Michonne. It turned him on to see Maggie and Michonne capturing each other’s moans. He looked up and locked eyes with Daryl. The man had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Rick never knew that Daryl was such a beast in bed. Then again he never knew the man was gay. Glenn and Daryl share a kiss and both Rick and Jesus moaned at the sight. 

Glenn was the first one to come. He was shortly followed by Michonne, Maggie and Jesus. That left Rick and Daryl. They shifted their positions again. Daryl grabbed Rick by the shoulders and made him watch himself in the mirrors. Once Rick was watching he gripped his hips and started a fast past.

They had an audience and that made it that much better. Rick was watching himself while Daryl was putting on a show. The others almost moaned as loud as Rick. Daryl’s sped up his thrust, he was close to his peak. He reached around to help Rick out. After a couple more strokes Rick fell over the edge and Daryl followed right after.

They fell beside one another moving to be with their respectable partners for an after sex cuddle. Good thing the bed was big enough to hold all six of them. They were sated and relaxed they fell into a blissful sleep. The last thing Rick remembers before he falls asleep is that he interlocks his fingers with Daryl’s.


End file.
